


this realm has ever known (i did) (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/403033">this realm has ever known (i did)</a> by endquestionmark.</p><p>Author's summary: One day they will tell stories of her; one day she will sail in flames. (The Lady Sif is a smile between parries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this realm has ever known (i did) (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this realm has ever known (i did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403033) by [endquestionmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endquestionmark/pseuds/endquestionmark). 



### Length

5 minutes, 23 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 4 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/this-realm-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/realm-gd).

### Reader's notes

Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html), and archived here with minor modifications. Because Sif and Natasha and Pepper are awesome, individually and in contrast to each other.

Feedback and constructive criticism: always welcome.

(Also announced at [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/13367.html).)


End file.
